


Rose's Request

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Six years after the war, a widowed Hermione Granger takes her daughter to see Santa. After Rose’s embarrassing request, her thoughts running wild, she bumps into an old classmate. Just maybe, Rose will get her Christmas wish.





	Rose's Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Strictly Dramione’s Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2017. I submitted a prompt and was given one in return. 
> 
> Prompt #4: At a muggle shopping center, little Rose Granger sees Santa, and drags her mum to wait in line with her so she can tell him what she wants. When it was finally her turn, the little girl sits on Santa’s lap and points at her mum saying, “You see that lady over there, she’s my mum. Isn’t she pretty? Santa, for Christmas, I want a boyfriend for my mummy.” Keep it light-hearted. Bonus points for funny. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for her amazing work on this piece! I am truly grateful.

**_December 2004_ **

Hermione ushered her daughter out of the front door and into the car. She generally preferred to apparate, but as she and Rose were off for a day at a muggle shopping center, they couldn’t risk being spotted by a muggle as they popped out of thin air.

 

Rose talked all the way to the mall, never letting up to breathe. The topics she covered ranged from her cousins and their latest adventures to what she wanted for Christmas. She chattered incessantly and Hermione smiled in amusement at her daughter.

 

* * *

Rose drug Hermione toward the middle of the mall where Santa was sitting. Rose let go of her mother’s hand and ran off to jump in line, her red curls bouncing behind her. Once she secured her spot in line, she turned back and waved. Hermione smiled and moved toward where the rest of the parents were standing, cameras in hand, ready to capture their child’s experience with Santa.

 

Several minutes passed, and the line slowly moved along. Before long, it was Rose’s turn in line. Hermione watched as she ran up to Santa and climbed on his lap, unafraid. Hermione stood close by to keep an eye on her daughter. She  was curious about what Rose would request of Santa this year.

 

Rose pointed right at her mother and Hermione heard her say, “You see that lady over there? She’s my mum. Isn’t she pretty?” Hermione blushed slightly as she watched Santa glance over at her and smile before turning back to her daughter, nodding his head.

 

“Santa, for Christmas, I want a boyfriend for my mummy.” Hermione gawked. Never in a million years, would she think to hear those words sprouting from her five-year-old daughter's mouth. She watched as Rose hopped off Santa’s lap, took the candy cane out of the elf’s hand and waited patiently for them to unhook the gate to let her out.

 

“Mummy!” her daughter shouted, jumping into her arms. Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost didn’t catch her daughter. She was glad her subconscious was at least paying attention.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Hermione responded, giving her a big hug before setting the girl on her feet.

 

“Did you hear what I asked Santa for?” Rose asked, smiling sweetly.

 

“I did. That was very thoughtful of you,” Hermione said, squatting down to Rose’s level to button her coat. “But I don’t need anyone but you my darling.” She bopped Rose’s nose and stood back up.

 

“But Mummy, I want you to be happy,” the girl said, frowning.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Hermione said softly, caught by surprise by her daughter’s statement. Everything she did these days revolved around Rose. She didn’t have time to think about dating or a relationship with anyone. Sure, she was lonely after being on her own for several years, but between family, friends, and work, she didn’t allow herself to dwell on that thought. She was surprised that Rose had noticed anything amiss. Hermione smiled down at her daughter.  

 

“Let’s go, Rose. How about we do some holiday baking this afternoon with Nana?” she asked. Rose nodded enthusiastically. Hermione laughed. It didn’t take much to make her five-year-old daughter happy, but baking was one of her favorite activities. Especially with Molly. They walked off in the direction of the exit, the request for Santa forgotten.

 

Hermione, not paying attention, tripped over her own two feet, her arms flailing. She caught herself before she fell to the ground, but not before tumbling into the gentleman next to her.

 

“Ohmygosh,” she gushed. “I am so sorry, sir.” She looked down at her daughter who seemed wholly unharmed and more interested in her candy cane than anything else.

 

“No problem at —” the stranger started. She looked up to why he left his sentence unfinished. Her jaw practically unhinged from her mouth.

 

“Granger?”

 

“Malfoy?”

 

Both had uttered each other’s names simultaneously, shocked by the other’s presence. They both stood silent for a long time, just gazing at each other. Hermione couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her in a muggle shopping center. He had changed and matured since school, of course, but he was easily recognizable, though considerably more handsome without the sneer she was so accustomed to seeing on his face. He was even nicely dressed in muggle clothing instead of robes. Who would have thought?

 

She nearly asked, “What are you doing here?” but thought it came across as almost accusatory. She settled on something a little more polite and hoped she didn’t sound skeptical. “What brings you here?” she asked.

 

“Well, uhm, you see, it’s quite the story,” he stuttered. Hermione smiled. She never thought she would see Malfoy stuttering over his words.

 

“Is it?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Well to be honest, not really,” he admitted. “Scorpius wanted to come see Santa.” As he spoke, he gestured to a little blond boy who was currently standing near him; one hand gripped on a candy cane, the other fisting Malfoy’s robes. There was no mistake that he was Draco’s. No one could mistake the pale skin, platinum blond hair, and grey irises.

 

“Rose, too,” she said, gesturing to her daughter. “We have made it a tradition over the years to come see Santa.”

 

“Hi Rose,” Malfoy said, addressing her daughter. He surprised her when he bent down to talk to Rose on her level. “What did you ask Santa for for Christmas?”

 

“Who are you?” her daughter said curiously. Hermione could have laughed. Rose wouldn’t want to talk to a stranger, so would instead introduce herself first.

 

“I’m Draco,” he said, holding out his hand. She took it and shook it, hard. He laughed.

 

“I asked for Santa to give my mummy a boyfriend,” Rose said, turning her attention back to her candy cane. One could only hold a five-year-old’s attention for so long before they were distracted by something else entirely. His time asking questions was up.

 

Hermione had known what her daughter was going to tell him, yet she did nothing to stop her. Malfoy looked up at her curiously, his eyebrow raised. Even without looking in a mirror, Hermione could tell she was blushing furiously.

 

Malfoy rose back to full height, and she was grateful that he didn’t press the matter further. To save herself from further embarrassment, she turned the conversation toward Malfoy’s son.

 

“What did he ask for Christmas?” Hermione asked, curious. Now it was Malfoy’s turn to blush.

 

“Erm,” Malfoy said, adjusting the collar of his button up. He seemed like he didn’t want to share and Hermione realized too late that it could be something personal. Children, around Rose’s age, tended to have no filter, words falling from their mouths with little to no thought.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said. “You don’t have to share. Merlin knows it’s possible for children just to say whatever is on their mind.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Scorpius, do you want to tell Miss Granger and Rose what you asked Santa for Christmas?”

 

The boy nodded enthusiastically and smiled in delight, taking the candy cane out of his mouth. “I asked for a mummy,” he said brightly. If it was possible, Draco turned a brighter shade of red and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

 

Hermione just smiled. “Nothing wrong with wanting that,” she said. Malfoy just nodded and smiled, apparently grateful for her understanding.

 

“Well, we best be going now. We have some baking to attend to this afternoon!”

 

“Bye, Granger,” Malfoy told her, as Scorpius waved, his mouth still occupied by the peppermint candy cane.

 

Hermione grabbed Rose’s hand and waved as they walked away. She took a deep breath once they were a distance away. She hadn’t seen him in almost six years, not since his trial in front of the Wizengamot. He was handsome; she couldn’t deny that. She also couldn’t deny that she felt something when he had reached out to steady her. It had been way too long since she had lain with a man — four years to be exact. She hadn’t so much as touched a man, besides the Weasleys and Harry since Ron had died. At that realization, she became more aware of her loneliness than ever before.

 

“Granger!” she heard a voice call. Looking behind her, she saw a blond man weaving in and out of the crowd. It was Malfoy, Scorpius in his arms.

 

“Malfoy, is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine. I, uhm,” he said breaking off his sentence to clear his throat. “I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch?”

 

“Right now?” she asked, surprised. He nodded.

 

“We’d love to,” she said, looking down at her daughter. Baking could wait until later.

 

Malfoy set down Scorpius, letting him walk now that they had made it through the crowd. He grabbed Scorpius with his right hand and held his left out to Hermione. She hesitated for just a moment before clasping his hand in hers.

 

As their hands touched, Hermione gasped. It was almost like a bolt of electricity shot through her hand, coursed through her veins and shocked her heart. She looked up at Malfoy, and he was smiling.

 

“I felt it too,” he whispered in her ear.

 

Her heart was pumping hard in her chest. It was almost like the fire within her that had burned out after Ron’s death was beginning to rekindle The four of them walked out of the mall hand in hand, excited for a new beginning. Maybe Santa was more magical than muggle, after all.


End file.
